The present invention relates to wind shield wipers and relates more particularly to a double-blade wind shield wiper which is easy to assemble and practical in use.
Various types of wind shield wipers have been disclosed for removing rainwater from vehicle wind shield glass. In regular double-blade wind shield wipers, wiper blades are forced by the frame of the blade assembly to closely attach to wind shield glass. Because wind shield glass generally has a curved outer surface, gap may arise between wind shield glass and wiper blades during wiping operation. Further, regular double-blade wind shield wipers are generally complicated to assemble or dismantle and, expensive to manufacture. During operation, the mechanical parts may be damaged or dislocated easily. Another disadvantage of conventional double-blade wind shield wipers is that each blade assembly must be matched with a specific model of wiper drive arm, the blade assembly from one company can not be attached to the wiper drive arm from another company.